Piplup
|} Piplup (Japanese: ポッチャマ Pochama) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Piplup is one of three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh available at the beginning of . Biology Piplup is a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. Piplup has a strong sense of self-pride. Because of its pride, it has a hard time accepting food from humans and bonding with its caretakers. It will even puff out its chest after it falls down, which it often does due to its poor walking abilities. However, it is a skilled swimmer that can dive for over ten minutes in order to hunt. It has also been shown to fly short distances in the anime. It lives along the seashore in colder climates. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Piplup began her in Sinnoh with a . In Following A Maiden's Voyage!, Piplup and the starter got into a fight over their , with Piplup causing chaos by using on the interior of Professor Rowan's lab in pursuit of Chimchar. The two escape, and Dawn is given the task of finding them. She finds Piplup, and the two narrowly escape an attack. Back at Rowan's lab, Chimchar having been found by Rowan's , Dawn chooses Piplup. As the continued, Dawn kept Piplup out of his Poké Ball more and more often, much like does with his . Team Poképals A Piplup, who used to be a human, is also one of the two main members of Team Poképals in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Other Tyler, a rookie that appears in The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!, has a female Piplup nicknamed Pippy. He uses her to capture a . She is different from other Piplup because she wears a tiara. Another Piplup owned by Rowan appears in SS024. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances A Piplup appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Piplup appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Multiple Piplup appeared in Going for the Gold!. A Piplup appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga in Pokémon Adventures began her journey with a Piplup. It eventually evolved into a and an . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta randomly selects Piplup to battle the enraged in the first chapter. After their first encounter with Onix, Hareta chooses Piplup as his first . Piplup is originally disobedient to Hareta, but listens to him in order to defeat the Onix in their second battle. Movie adaptations Dawn's Piplup appears in the following manga adaptations of Pokémon movies: , , and , like in the anime is Dawn's main Pokémon. The role of Piplup is basically the same in all the chapters, however in most stories it is shown inside his Poké Ball and has fewer interactions with Pokémon present in the story. In the TCG In the TFG One Piplup figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl On being released from a Poké Ball, Piplup slides along the stage using . Anyone caught in it will be pushed until Piplup disappears, or pushes the character off the stage. Piplup will keep using Surf even when off the stage. Trophy information A Penguin Pokémon. It's one of the starter Pokémon received from Professor Rowan when the player departs from the Sinnoh region. It's a Water type, so it's strong versus and s. It's very cute but filled with pride--it hates to accept food from people. When it levels up, it evolves into Prinplup. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U While Piplup no longer appears from Poké Balls, having been replaced by , it makes a cameo appearance in the stage. When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy information You wouldn't think it from its adorable exterior, but this Pokémon is very proud and often won't listen to its Trainer. When it walks on land, it waddles and even falls over sometimes, all in a suitably cute way, but once it's in the water you'll see its true potential. It's a skilled swimmer and can dive for over ten minutes at a time to hunt. Game data NPC appearances * In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Piplup is one of Pikachu's best friends. He is found keeping a trapped company in the Beach Zone after falling through the mysterious tunnel. Once the Wynaut is safe, he takes a Pikachu shaped hot air balloon back to the Meeting Place where he mends it. He later accompanies Pikachu to the Sky Pavilion along with and where he meets . * Piplup returns in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond where he and Pikachu arrive at a new PokéPark. They venture into the Wish Park together and try to save some of the Pokémon trapped there. Piplup inevitably becoming trapped in the Wish Park after saving Pikachu and 's lives. He is later found by and and announces that he wishes to stay in Wish Park so he can help the Pokémon who are coaxed into coming. Piplup is later taken by in exchange for setting free, where he is then manipulated by . Piplup later awakens Pikachu from Darkrai's nightmare and encourages Pikachu to seek out his missing friends after their memories were taken by Darkrai right before the final battle. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} after entering the Hall of Fame twice}} |} |} In side games |area=Hia Valley}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Beach Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Hinder Cape}} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Fontaine}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!, Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (All Areas)}} |area=Area 06: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Searcher BW Piplup|Japanese|Japan|15|April 28 to May 6, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Searcher BW Piplup}} |Recital Piplup|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|15|July 20 to August 9, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Recital Piplup}} |Concert Piplup|Korean|South Korea|15|December 22 to 25, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Concert Piplup}} |Pokémon Center Tokyo Piplup|All|Japan|7|December 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Piplup}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Piplup|Japanese|PGL|10|October 29, 2010 to November 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Piplup}} |Global Link Piplup|Korean|PGL|10|June 1, 2011 to June 1, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Piplup}} |Global Link Piplup|English|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Piplup}} |Global Link Piplup|French|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Piplup}} |Global Link Piplup|German|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Piplup}} |Global Link Piplup|Italian|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Piplup}} |Global Link Piplup|Spanish|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Piplup}} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- 's childhood friend. He called Pikachu to have an adventure in PokéPark with him. He is serious about everything. }} |- when its Attack is 51 or higher |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=394 |name2=Prinplup |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=395 |name3=Empoleon |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Steel}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Piplup is the most selected Sinnoh starter Pokémon in the . It has been the starter Pokémon of , , and Tyler. * Piplup was designed by Yusuke Ohmura. Origin Piplup is based on a young , or possibly a . The light blue crown-shaped marking above its beak may be inspired by s. Name origin Piplup is derived from plop or plup from the sound of a pebble hitting water.Funny Stories Of Pokémon English Name Localizations It may also incorporate pip, a stage of growth in baby birds immediately before they hatch from the eggshell. Pochama is derived from ぽちゃぽちゃ pochapocha (the sound of a pebble splashing in water). It may also incorporate 坊っちゃま botchama ( ). In other languages and |fr=Tiplouf|frmeaning=From and |es=Piplup|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Plinfa|demeaning=From and infant |it=Piplup|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=팽도리 Pengdori|komeaning=From , , and possibly from and |zh_cmn=波加曼 Bōjiāmàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Also from |ru=Пиплап Piplap Пиплуп Piplup|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |he=פיפלאפ Piplap|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dawn's Piplup * Kenny's Piplup * Platinum's Piplup * Hareta's Piplup * Team Poképals Notes External links * Piplup on the Super Smash Bros. Dojo |} 393 393 Piplup (default) Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Plinfa fr:Tiplouf it:Piplup ja:ポッチャマ pl:Piplup zh:波加曼